1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a need exists for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as copiers and printers, which can produce high quality images at a high speed.
In order to perform high speed recording using an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, various techniques have been disclosed. For example, an unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2007-241241 corresponding to US2007184377 discloses a technique such that a toner including a crystalline polyester resin, an amorphous resin, a fatty acid amide, and a colorant is used for an image forming apparatus having a system speed of from 500 to 1700 mm/sec, wherein the ratio (W/R) of the height (W) of the FT-IR peak specific to the crystalline polyester resin to the height (R) of the FT-IR peak specific to the amorphous polyester resin falls in a specific range, and the toner transfer rate falls in a range of from 75 to 100%. It is described therein that the toner has good low temperature fixability and hardly causes a toner filming problem in that a film of toner is formed on the image bearing member, resulting in formation of abnormal images.
It is certain that the image forming apparatus has good low temperature fixability and hardly causes the toner filming problem. Recently, a need exists for further enhancing the fixing property (such as rubbing resistance) of the toner images produced by such an image forming apparatus.